James and Ellie
by MyLawyersMadeMeChangeMyName
Summary: AU where the Twins meet Eleanor and she totally fangirls on them. Written for my bestie whose name also happens to be Eleanor, she owns all reactions in this one shot, please don't copy these ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Chocolatecheesecakes, as a 'Thanks for being my friend' present.**

* * *

><p>Hey, I'm Eleanor, but that's a longer version of Ellie, which is what I want you to call me!<p>

Right so, this is an account of how I met the Phelps twins (If you're wondering, that's Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter) they were so kind and I just didn't realise that they were really there!

It happened on June the 21st 2015, I was walking along in my local Tesco, not looking where I was going (obviously! When would I look where I'm going?) When a pair of tall guys suddenly came into contact with my face, sending me sprawling gracelessly to the floor, my face turning bright red.

"Are you alright kid?" Asked one of them, I vagukey recognised the voice, but said nothing and nodded instead. Getting up, I brushed dust from the back of my jeans and glanced up, my jaw hitting the floor with shock. It was Them! The two that I'd been stalking for the last 4 days, my friend had said how creepy it was that I was doing that, but what did she know?! I was stood right in front of them! I touched them!

"She doesn't look good James, are you sure she hasn't hit her head?" Asked Oliver, I giggled stupidly. Unable to speak, I simply mimed getting their autographs and felt weak with happiness. They were my absolute celebrity crushes... Except Patrick Stump, he is still so cute!

"And your name is?" Asked James, I sighed at his smooth voice, feeling sleepy now.

"You're so hot I can't believe I'm talking to you both..." I blushed red again, mentally grilling myself over the fact I'd said it out loud." Uh, I-I mean... Eleanor... That's my name, not that I dont think you're hit, cause you defiantly are, I mean. Oh I'm just going to be quiet." I groaned, trying to hide my face behind my hair. To my surprise, they both laughed heartily at me and signed the scrap of receipt I had given them.

"So are-." "Eleanor? Hurry up! We'll be late for school if you don-. Oh, I see, ditching us for twins are we?" My friend asked mockingly, introducing her bright red haired self to the guys and grabbing my arm, I waved goodbye to the Phelps twins and walked beside her.

"What was that for?! That's probably the only time I'll get to see them in my whole life!" I whined as my other friend grabbed my other arm as I tried to squirm away from the crazy ginger holding onto me.

"Oh dear, I think you're ill Ellie... Seriously sick or blind! Didn't you look at that paper he gave you back?! It has his phone number on! Now you haven't got to stalk him like I stalk Louis Tomlinson or Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and oh my god that sexy beast known as Niall Horan." She replied, acting like I was dumb. I fumbled in my bag for the paper, seeing the digits on it and almost fainting.

"Save it for school or home." Said the girl on my other arm as they dragged me to school, kicking and cursing at them.

James's thoughts:

That girl was crazy, and so were her friends. I sighed quite heavily, Oli looking at me strangely.

"Thinking of dating a younger chick are we Jimmy? Well think of what Mum would think... Or what Her Mum would Say." He said dramatically, I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"At least she recognised us, I'm tired of being ignored and then asked if one of us is Ed Sheeran and the other Rupert Grint. Its not fair Oli, why did we ever do Harry potter?" I replied, he shrugged and slung his arm around my shoulders casually.

"Well, don't worry, with your smooth flirting skills I'll bet she's going to phone you the minute she gets home... What was her name anyway?" Oli asked with a frown, picking out a lemon and smelling it.

"Eleanor... Her name was Eleanor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Let me introduce myself... My name is Patrick.**

My life was hell over the next few hours of school, everyone had found out about my little run in with the Twins and they were jabbing fun at them! I was tried of fighting it anymore, so when I took out my phone and was about to dial the number on the back of the slip of paper, I hadn't been expecting it to ring.

"Hey, I was given this number by a friend, is this Olivia Treklar?" Asked a smooth bluesy voice from the other end.

"Uh no, this isn't her. Is this who I think it is?" I asked excitedly, my brain highflying at my hopes.

"And who do you think it is?" The man asked, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down some.

"IsthisPatrickStumpofFallOutBoy?!" I squeaked quickly, not separating the words properly into something decipherable. There was a weird sort of 'huh?' On the other end and I took another deep breath. "I said, is this Patrick Stump of Fall Out Boy?" I repeated calmer, he chuckled a lot and then tried to get something out.

"Y-Y-Yeah it is. It is, by the way. So, what do you wanna talk about?... Or should we meet up?" He replied, I felt my jaw drop to the floor as my friend appeared out of no where and grabbed my phone.

"Hey this is Lizzie Von Cucko world and I'm just say hi and yes she'll meet up with you at 2:30 in the park. Byee!" She said, I rolled my eyes and slapped her arm in annoyance.

"Did you have to do that?! Oh my god, just because you're stalking hasn't paid off yet doesn't mean mine hasn't!" I yelled, she smirked and put my phone back in my pocket, dragging me back home to help me get ready, despite my protests on how there was still an hour and 15minutes of school left.

"Ah, stop being a baby and put on your big kid trousers! Anyway, who would you rather date? James Phelps or Patrick Stump?" She replied, throwing a few different T-shirts onto my bed and tutting at me reproachful like. "Do you not own anything nice looking? A dress maybe?" She groaned, I shook my head violently, she saw through my lie and jumped toward my wardrobe.

"No, please don't make me wear a dress on my first date!" I shouted, my mother yelling up the stairs at us to be quiet since my baby sister was asleep.

"Too bad. Suck it up. Tough luck they all make perfect sense to me. Besides, Patrick will be expecting you to at least look nice so why not make an effort?" She replied, giving up on her search for a dress and hunting down a nice pair of jeans whilst I found a niceish shirt to throw on. "Right, I'll be back in a minute to get your hair done so hurry up." She sighed and left the room, humming along to Last hope by Paramore, her second favourite band after Bring me the horizon. I quickly pulled on the clothes and called her back in.

"Why do I deserve this so much?!" I complained, pulling at her hands as she attacked with a brush.

"Quit struggling, it's your fault your hair looks like a bird's nest!" She grunted, tugging harder and then finally pulling out the knot, by the end of maybe 20 minutes, my hair was nicely curled into relaxed waves, with like a truck load of hairspray in it, I pulled a face and stood up, tugging on the boots I was wearing out all the time currently.

"Right, time to go!" I said, looking at the clock and panicking as it read 2:27, a good thing I live 2 minutes from the park otherwise I'd be late. He was there, waiting and leaning against the side of a shiny black Ford, I was beginning to hyperventilate when Liz pinched me and looked expectant.

"Hey, I'm Ellie. We spoke on the phone earlier? This is Lizzie, she's just going." I called, shoving Lizzie as she jabbed my hand and pointed to a lair of ginger men coming closer.

"Ellie? Isn't that the Phelps twins coming toward us?" She whispered, suddenly smirking evilly and walking away from me quickly, I inwardly groaned and ignored the sense of impending doom filling me up.

"Well, hi Ellie I'm Patrick and its nice to match a beautiful face to an even prettier voice." Patrick said, shacking my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"Well I'm glad you see it that way." I replied, he smiled with a nod and gestured to his car.

"I thlkught we could go for a spin, how about that?" He said quietly, blushing bright red.

"How about you get away from her? She is mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What about no?

This is a little early I know but I thought I'd put it up now because its my besties birthday day on Monday and she deserves this present.

"Oh, hey James, what are you doing here?" I asked, the man glared at Patrick and then looked down at me softly.

"I was looking for that nutcase to get your number off her... Then I find you here with Stump." He said softly, I blushed again and looked down.

"Oh... Well we're sort of meeting up... Um, where's Oliver?" I stuttered, both guys eyes traveling from me to the other quickly. I swallowed and dug my phone from my pocket, glancing at the screen and gasping. It was already 7:30, my mum was probably expecting me to get home soon enough and I hadn't done anything but stand here and listen to the two most beautiful men in my life scream at each other.

"Oliver is stood right here." He said, his twin sauntering over and smirking at me.

"Have you met my friend Harry? He's as much a nut as you friend Lizzie, I think they light to meet each other." Oliver said, I shrugged and glanced around and then winced as I saw my mum storming down the road with my little sister Rosie at her heels.

"Oh bloody hell Rosie! What've you told her this time?!" I shouted, my sister coweing slightly as James, Oliver and Patrick all crowded and stood in front of me in a protective manner.

"Eleanor!? I said to be home at 5:00 not 8:00! When did one thing I say become something else you hear!?" Mum screamed, I sighed and rolled my eyes at the back of the three men.

"Excuse me Ma'am? Is there a problem with us taking your daughter out for dinner?" Patrick asked, Mum let out an annoyed breath.

"Well at least she could tell me what time she's actually going to be home." Mum replied narkily, I groaned.

"You could let me have some leash to survive on Mum, not bloody screeching at me all the time." I said, James laughing but hiding it slightly.

"That's it, where's your I-Pod I'm taking it away." She sighed, Rosie giggled.

"If you dont shut the hell up Rosie I'm going to kick your-." "Alright, let's get going. We'll have her back by 11." Patrick interrupted, shoving me into his car before James and Oliver got in beside me.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd it go last night? I think I heard your Mom screaming from my house... And over the top of my music." Lizzie asked happily, pulling up her red and black striped socks before looking at me.<p>

"It was great! They took me out to Nandos and we met Niall Horan there! You'd've loved it!" I chirped, she glared at me and grabbed my arm.

"Wait, They?...Niall Horan!? Why in the hello didn't you text me!?" She cried, burying her head in her hands as we waited for our third party friend.

"Because unlike me, you let your phone die and I'm the one who picks up the pieces." I answered, seeing our other friend appear at the bottom of the path.

"Urgh, she's brought Meg with her. Kill me now? Please?" She begged, I smirked and shook my head.

"You know what?" Lizzie looked across at me. "Oliver Phelps knows Harry Styles!" She gasped and hit my arm.

"He does not!?" I nodded. "No way!" She squealed, I kept nodding and then waved as sson as the other two where close enough to see us.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Where's my paper bag?! I think I'm having panic attack." She said, trailing off breathlessly into her asthma attack. I handed her the paper bag I'd kept my headphones in and turned to pick up my guitar, o ly to find that someone else was holding it.

"Sorry, is this beautiful instrument belong to the most attractive girl I know?" Patrick asked, I blushed and looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes it happens to be mine, stop flattering me." Lizzie said bashfully, coming up behind me and prodding me in the back.

"Sorry, this is the lunatic that spoke to you the other day on the phone. Um, what was it that you wanted?" I asked gently, he smiled kindly at me.

"Just wanted to say hi before you go to school... And because I'm going on tour for 3 months and want you to come with us."

And with that, I fainted.


End file.
